


the scarlett brother

by Siff



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Other, Whumptober 2020, Will Whump, doesnt happen though, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: A series of one-shots with inspiration taken from the Whumptober 2020 challengeDay 2. Kidnapped
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	the scarlett brother

**Author's Note:**

> Also taking a shot at this old classic. Let's so for how long.

_Robin will come._

He repeats the words until his voice is a hoarse whisper.

_Robin will come._

“Shut the fuck up,” the man, Morris something, snarl and decks him across the head. Will falls to the side, grinding his teeth together as it jars his entire body. A hand grabs his shirt, and he’s pulled back unto his knees.

“Robin will come,” he whispers. Morris laughs, and Will hisses in pain as a fistful of hair is grabbed, and his head is wrenched back.

“For your sake, I really hope so.” Morris bares his ugly yellow teeth. “Otherwise, we have no reason to keep you alive.”

When he’s released, he lets his head fall forward and hopes his hair hides the tears gathering in his eyes.

_Robin will come._

“Leave him alone, Morris,” says another one. Will doesn’t know his name, nor the name of the third, who is standing in the door to the house, keeping guard. Out of all three, only Morris has been knocking Will around like he’s a plaything. The two others don’t seem to find any joy in brutal torment.

“What?” sneers Morris and steps away from Will, who takes a relieved breath. “The note said alive. He’s still alive, aren’t he?”

“I don’t think Locksley will appreciate his brother bruised and bleeding.”

“Fuck what Locksley appreciates. If he cares so much for the runt, he would hurry up and pay us.”

“It’s not midnight yet,” says the one by the door, still staring out into the night.

“You hear that, Scarlett?” Morris says, appearing by Will’s side again. “We still have time.”

His whole body grows stiff with fear as his face is tilted up. Thick, smelling fingers caress his chin, and he closes his eyes as Morris leans in. His nose touches Will’s cheek and breathes in. “Such a pretty one.”

Will shivers, feeling sick with fear and disgust.

“Morris!”

“Yeah, I heard ya. But if Locksley doesn’t come, then I get to have some fun before we leave.” He releases Will, who doubles forward, not caring about the tears now.

“Fine, as long you keep it in your pants until then.”

Robin will come.

Robin _will_ come. He will come for him.

He will… right?

The unwanted thought slams into him so forcefully, he nearly chokes.

It’s only been three months. Three months since he told the truth. Since he spilled out the words, he’d fought for so long not to say.

“We are brothers, Robin of Locksley. I am the son of the woman who replaced your dead mother for a time.”

They had all heard him. John, Fanny, Azeem. They all heard. They all knew. Robin couldn’t do anything then, even if he wanted to.

He can now.

He can get rid of Will now, so easily, and no one will blame him. He was just too late. Or he couldn’t get the money. It won’t be his fault.

Morris and his two pals will do what they want with Will, and then kill him, and Robin will be free of his bastard brother. The Locksley name will be cleared.

“Oi, Henry, look at that. The boy is crying.”

Yes, he is, and for once, Will doesn’t give a damn.

He gets a kick to the side and falls, landing on his bound arms. His shoulder screams in pain, but Will just curls up.

“For fucks sake, take it like a man,” Morris sneers and kicks Will hard in the stomach. A breathless groan leaves Will’s lips, and his eyes spring open at the pain. They flicker up to Morris, who looks unimpressed at what he sees. It’s almost as bad as the kick. More tears fill his eyes.

Morris shakes his head. “Pathetic,” and draws his leg back for another kick. Only to scream as an arrow pierces his shin.

With a bloodcurdling scream, Morris falls to the floor, clutching his leg. Will stares at him, unable to look away from the bloody arrow tip.

An arrow. But… that means…

He looks up, just in time to see Azeem withdraw his sword from the last man, who crumbles like a puppet whose strings are cut. Beside him is Robin, longbow in hand. It’s still raised after shooting Morris, but when his eyes land on Will, he throws it aside and runs over. He falls to his knees beside Will.

“Dear Lord. Will, are you all right?”

“Robin?” Will whispers. “You came.”

“Of course,” Robin says. He pulls out a knife and cuts the ropes binding Will’s hands.

“You came.” His hands hurt, but he still reaches out to Robin, who doesn’t hesitate to draw him into a tight embrace.

“Oh, Will,” Robin says like he knows exactly what Will has been thinking. “I’ll always come for you.”

Will clings to him, uncaring that Azeem and whoever else is here can see it.

“Thank you,” he says, voice choked.

“English,” Azeem says. “Let us leave.”

Will can feel Robin nod, and he has to force himself to draw back. Robin looks him over, hands brushing over his cheeks, erasing the lingering feeling of Morris’ touch. “Let’s go home, Will.”

He nods, and Robin helps him to his feet.

They walk past Morris, who’s still on the floor, clutching his skewered leg. He’s red in the face and panting.

“You shot me!” he yells. Robin’s face grows dark.

“Azeem, will you be kind enough to retrieve my arrow?” he asks and then takes Will with him outside.

A wagon is waiting for them, with Marian at the reins. She jumps off the second she sees them. “Oh, Will,” she says and runs over, planting kisses on every bit of Will’s face she can get to. He turns even redder than his name.

It’s humiliating.

It’s nice.

Will still shies back.

“Let’s go home,” says Robin. Marian finally detaches herself from Will and takes his hand in hers.

“Yes, come along, Will.”

“Bossy, the both of you,” he mumbles. Marian just laughs and leads him over to the wagon.

From inside the house, Will hears Morris scream. A moment later, Azeem walks out, a bloody arrow in his hand. He hands it to Robin, who screws his nose up in disgust. “Could have cleaned it.”

Azeem snorts. “Make a new one if it bothers you.”

Robin seems to consider it. Then he throws it over his shoulder and into a bush.

“All right then. Let’s go.”


End file.
